


Do I care?

by KallistoIndrani (Readingfanfics)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/KallistoIndrani
Summary: Something I found on my computer this morning.





	

I do not wish to be tamed. I just need to be calmed down from time to time.

 

I don't need you to tell me I'm okay. I just need to be held when I cry.

 

I don't need to be thin. But sometimes it's the only thing that seems manageable

 

I do not wish to be a child forever. I just want to keep that child optimism till the day I die.

 

I don't need you to tell me what I can't do. Just pat me on the back, give a high five and a big smile when I do something good.

 

I don't need to be perfect, but being ordinary isn't good enough anymore.

 

And I wish to be normal, but I see people looking at me as if I'm anything but that.

 

I guess the question is;

 

_Do I Care?_

 


End file.
